The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program, and particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program that provide appropriate density in a finished film when an image is formed thereon.
In the prior art laser imager (image processing apparatus) for medical treatment, a diagnostic image is represented in density gradation. This has created a strong demand for a basic function of outputting always stable density, and various measures have been taken to ensure stable density.
The laser imager for medical treatment has a so-called calibration function of controlling the image formation portion to ensure that the digital or video signal sent from each diagnostic apparatus or imaging apparatus has a constant density on a film.
Constant density is ensured immediately after calibration has been carried out, but density is subjected to changes for various reasons with the lapse of time after calibration. The heat development process is known to be easily changed.
For example;
(1) Change in exposure system due to temperature rise in an apparatus;
(2) Change in characteristics of heat development process such as temperature rise in heat development cooling/transfer section caused by successive film processing;
(3) Change in sensitivity characteristics of the film stored in an apparatus;
(4) Change in the heat development drum characteristics due to deposition of fatty acid caused by successive film processing;
(5) Use of film different in heat development characteristics.
Sometimes a so-called density patch method is used. In this method, the density of a finished film having been exposed and developed is measured in order to compensate for these changes. Then compensation is applied to the next print. One of the known techniques according to this density patch method is the laser recoding apparatus (image processing apparatus) where the density of the film having been heat developed is measured, and the result of measurement is fed back to the intensity of laser beam. (This is disclosed in the Official Gazette of Tokkai 249138/1987)
In this density patch method, a rectangular area of about 5xc3x9710 mm at a predetermined position of a film is exposed at a predetermined light intensity, and the developed density of this area is measured. Based on the difference from the density that should be obtained (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cdensity for comparisonxe2x80x9d), the exposure amount and/or heat development conditions are changed to ensure the optimum density for the subsequent prints.
Accordingly, if an incorrect value is used for this density for comparison, a compensation system will determine that image density is inappropriate even if a process system reproduces an appropriate image (density). This will result in excessive or insufficient density.
The exposure and heat development systems contain causes for variation for each apparatus, and it is not preferred to use a constant value for the density for comparison.
The first problem of the present invention is how to provide a density adjustment method that can keep the image density of the same diagnostic image signals within the scope of almost the same density, even if fluctuation has occurred to the characteristics of the exposure and development systems or a difference has occurred to the film characteristics in formation of a diagnostic image.
The present inventors have been led to the present invention by finding out that the problem is caused by the following reasons: (1) The patch portion for measuring the finished density for obtaining the difference from the density for comparison is formed at the tip of a film so that a whole image will not be adversely affected; (2) the posture of the film separated from a heating drum and moving toward a cooling/transfer section is not constant for each machine, and fluctuation is also caused by the change in the drum heating characteristics (development characteristics) resulting from the use of a drum (this phenomenon is conspicuous due to a soiled surface especially in the case of a drum with silicon layer provided on the surface); and (3) the sensitivity on the tip of the film and that on the other portion may be different in the case of films A and B of different types, as shown in FIG. 8.
Thus, the second problem of the present invention is how to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program wherein, even if there is any fluctuation in an image processing apparatus or films of different types (film characteristics) are used, the density value for comparison is automatically corrected using the measured density value of the patch portion immediately after calibration, whereby the default value is automatically corrected and the finished film is adjusted to have an appropriate density.
In the aforementioned compensation system, comparatively stable image density is obtained if power is turned on at all times. However, if power is turned off and the operation is resumed after that, an appropriate image has not been obtained in some cases. For example, assume that the system is used for medical diagnosis, and a medical diagnostic image has to be created when the medical treatment facility is closed. Also assume that creation of a diagnostic print is completed on Friday. Based on the final print on this date, the compensation amount for the next print is stored, and printing is carried out based on the compensation amount. Diagnostic printing must be restarted on Monday of the following week. In such cases, stable density has not been obtained so far, according to the prior art. To solve this problem, the apparatus has been kept turned on even on Saturday and Sunday when the office is closed. This prior art method, however, is not recommended from the viewpoint of energy saving.
When power cannot be kept turned on by all means for the reason of security management, the only way is to restart calibration. This has resulted in excessive film consumption, according to the prior art.
The present inventors have been led to the present invention by finding out that the aforementioned problem is caused by the fact that the characteristics of the process system such as an exposure system for formation of a latent image or a heat development system for visualization of a latent image are changed in response to the turning on/off of power.
The third problem of the present invention is how to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program characterized in that, even if power is turned off freely, the image of appropriate density can be outputted, without the need of unwanted consumption of films through calibration at every turning on of power, whereby energy is saved and a film is processed to have an appropriate density without wasting a film.
Other problems of the present invention will be apparent from the following description:
To achieve the aforementioned objects, a density adjustment method according to the present invention comprises:
an exposure step of forming an image by exposure of a film, based on the test exposure data or diagnostic image signal;
a step of developing the aforementioned latent image exposed and formed;
a step of measuring the density of the aforementioned developed image;
a step of creating a lookup table for relating the image signal and amount of exposure so as to reproduce the density specified by the diagnostic image signal, based on the aforementioned test exposure data and the measured density of the image formed on the film by the test exposure data; and
a step of correcting at least one of the exposure condition in the aforementioned exposure step and development condition in the aforementioned development step to ensure that the next film will have the optimized density, based on the difference between the measured density value obtained by exposing a partial area of the film in forming a diagnostic image by the aforementioned diagnostic image signal and by measuring the density of the partial area of the film, and the density value for comparison corresponding to the aforementioned predetermined amount of exposure.
This density adjustment method is further characterized in that the density of a predetermined area exposed based on the aforementioned test exposure data is measured, and this density value is used as the aforementioned density value for comparison; at the same time, expossure is carried out in the same amount of exposure as that of the predetermined area when the aforementioned partial area is exposed in formation of a diagnostic image.
According to this density adjustment method, a partial area is exposed in a predetermined amount of exposure, and the measured density value of the area exposed in a predetermined amount of exposure in calibration previously carried outxe2x80x94not a preset fixed valuexe2x80x94is used as the density value for comparison when correcting at least one of the exposure condition and development condition. At the same time, a predetermined amount of exposure in the partial area is kept the same as that of the aforementioned predetermined area. Thus, even if fluctuation in characteristics has occurred to the exposure system and development system subsequent to calibration or even if a difference has occurred to film characteristics, more accurate compensation for image density can be achieved, and the image density of the same diagnostic image signal can be kept within the scope of almost the same density. Further, the measurement of the density for density value for comparison can be automatically performed simultaneously with the calibration. Accordingly, only one sheet of film is used, and this provides an economical advantage.
In the predetermined area conforming to the aforementioned density adjustment method, it is preferred to use the portion where the density is 1.0 through 2.0. In the image exposed according to the aforementioned test exposure data, the predetermined area at the tip of the film is preferred to be used for the measurement of density. It is also preferred that the partial area in the formation of the diagnostic image be provided at the tip of the film.
The other density adjustment method according to the present invention comprises:
an exposure step of forming an image by exposure of a film, based on the test exposure data or diagnostic image signal;
a step of developing the aforementioned latent image exposed and formed;
a step of measuring the density of the aforementioned developed image;
a step of creating a lookup table for relating the image signal and amount of exposure so as to reproduce the density specified by the diagnostic image signal, based on the aforementioned test exposure data and the measured density of the image formed on the film by the test exposure data; and
a step of correcting at least one of the exposure condition in the aforementioned exposure step and development condition in the aforementioned development step to ensure that the next film will have the optimized density, based on the difference between the measured density value obtained by exposing the partial area of the film in forming a diagnostic image by the aforementioned diagnostic image signal and by measuring the density of the partial area of the film, and the density value for comparison corresponding to the aforementioned predetermined amount of exposure. This density adjustment method is further characterized in that, after creation of the lookup table, the amount of exposure to get a predetermined density is obtained from the lookup table, and the film is exposed in that amount of exposure. Then the density of the image is measured, and the density is used as the density for comparison. At the same time, the partial area of the subsequent diagnostic images is exposed in the same amount of exposure as that amount.
According to this density adjustment method, a partial area is exposed in a predetermined amount of exposure, and the measured density value of the area exposed in a predetermined amount of exposure obtained from the lookup table created in calibration previously carried outxe2x80x94not a preset fixed valuexe2x80x94is used as the density value for comparison when correcting at least one of the exposure condition and development condition. At the same time, a predetermined amount of exposure in the partial area is kept the same as that of the aforementioned predetermined area. Thus, even if fluctuation in characteristics has occurred to the exposure system and development system subsequent to calibration or even if a difference has occurred to film characteristics, more accurate compensation for image density can be achieved, and the image density of the same diagnostic image signal can be kept within the scope of almost the same density. Further, the amount of exposure can be obtained from the lookup table in such a way as to maintain the density area (e.g. D=1.0) sensitive to the fluctuation in characteristics after calibration. This improves the accuracy of compensation based on the difference between the measured density value of the partial area and density value for comparison. Further, both the amount of exposure in the partial area and that in the diagnostic image are determined via the lookup table, thereby simplifying the circuit configuration and data processing for determining the amount of exposure in a diagnostic image.
In the aforementioned density adjustment method, it is preferred to use the density of 1.0 through 2.0. In the image exposed according to the aforementioned test exposure data, the density in the predetermined area at the tip of the film is preferred to be used as the density value for comparison. In this case, it is preferred that density in the aforementioned predetermined area be measured several times and an average of these measurements be used as the density value for comparison.
Further, the other density adjustment method according to the present invention comprises:
an exposure step of forming an image by exposure of a film, based on the test exposure data or diagnostic image signal;
a step of developing the aforementioned latent image exposed and formed;
a step of measuring the density of the aforementioned developed image;
a step of creating a lookup table for relating the image signal and amount of exposure so as to reproduce the density specified by the diagnostic image signal, based on the aforementioned test exposure data and the measured density of the image formed on the film by the test exposure data; and
a step of correcting at least one of the exposure condition in the aforementioned exposure step and development condition in the aforementioned development step to ensure that the next film will have the optimized density, based on the difference between the measured density value obtained by exposing the partial area of the film in forming a diagnostic image by the aforementioned diagnostic image signal and by measuring the density of the partial area of the film, and the density value for comparison corresponding to the aforementioned predetermined amount of exposure. This density adjustment method is further characterized in that, after creation of the lookup table, the amount of exposure to get a predetermined density is obtained from the lookup table, and the film is exposed in that amount of exposure. Then the density of the image is measured, and the density is used as the density for comparison. At the same time, the partial area of the subsequent diagnostic images is exposed in the same amount of exposure as that amount. This density adjustment method is still further characterized in that, when a change has been made to at least one of the aforementioned film, development step, exposure step and density measurement step, the aforementioned lookup table is created, and the aforementioned density value for comparison is set.
According to this density adjustment method, even if fluctuation in characteristics has occurred to the exposure system and development system subsequent to calibration or even if a difference has occurred to film characteristics, more accurate compensation for image density can be achieved, and the image density of the same diagnostic image signal can be kept within the scope of almost the same density. When a status change has been made to at least one of the aforementioned film, development step, exposure step and density measurement step, a lookup table is re-created, even if there is a sudden change in the characteristics before or after that, and the aforementioned density value for comparison is set again. This feature eliminates the adverse effect caused by change in film status, and ensures more accurate compensation for the image density. The change in film status is defined as a change into the film of a different lot, and refers to the case where film development characteristics undergo sudden changes due to the lot.
For example, the aforementioned development process is carried out by a heating section containing the heating member for heating the film, and a cooling/transporting section for transferring the heated film while cooling it. When the heating member has been replaced and/or cooling/transporting section has been subjected to maintenance, the aforementioned lookup table is created and density value for comparison is set, thereby eliminating the adverse effect due to the fluctuation of the process conditions that have undergone sudden changes caused by replacement of the heating member or replacement of a non-woven fabric such as a guide member coming in contact with the film of the cooling/transporting section.
In the aforementioned density adjustment method, it is preferred to use the density of 1.0 through 2.0. The density in the predetermined area at the tip of the film is preferred to be used as the density value for comparison. In this case, it is preferred that density in the aforementioned predetermined area is measured several times and an average of these measurements be used as the density value for comparison.
Furthermore, the other density adjustment method according to the present invention comprises:
an exposure step of forming an image by exposure of a film, based on the test exposure data or diagnostic image signal;
a step of developing the aforementioned latent image exposed and formed;
a step of measuring the density of the aforementioned developed image;
a step of creating a lookup table for relating the image signal and amount of exposure so as to reproduce the density specified by the diagnostic image signal, based on the aforementioned test exposure data and the measured density of the image formed on the film by the test exposure data; and
a step of compensating by correcting at least one of the exposure condition in the aforementioned exposure step and development condition in the aforementioned development step to ensure that the next film will have the optimized density, based on the difference between the measured density value obtained by exposing the partial area of the film in forming a diagnostic image by the aforementioned diagnostic image signal and by measuring the density of the partial area of the film, and the density value for comparison corresponding to the aforementioned predetermined amount of exposure. This density adjustment method is further characterized in that the density of the predetermined area exposed according to the aforementioned test exposure data is measured and the measurement is used as the density value for comparison. At the same time, exposure is carried out in the same amount of exposure as that of the predetermined area when the aforementioned partial area is exposed in formation of a diagnostic image. When a status change has been made to at least one of the aforementioned film, development step, exposure step and density measurement step, a lookup table is re-created, and the aforementioned density value for comparison is set.
According to this density adjustment method, even if fluctuation in characteristics has occurred to the exposure system and development system subsequent to calibration or even if a difference has occurred to film characteristics, more accurate compensation for image density can be achieved, and the image density of the same diagnostic image signal can be kept within the scope of almost the same density. When a status change has been made to at least one of the aforementioned film, development step, exposure step and density measurement step, a lookup table is re-created, even if there is a sudden change in the characteristics before or after that, and the aforementioned density value for comparison is set again. This feature eliminates the adverse effect caused by change in film status, and ensures more accurate compensation for the image density. The change in film status is defined as a change into the film of a different lot, and refers to the case where film development characteristics undergo sudden changes due to the lot.
For example, the aforementioned development process is carried out by a heating section containing the heating member for heating the film, and a cooling/transporting section for transferring the heated film while cooling it. When the heating member has been replaced and/or cooling/transporting section has been subjected to maintenance, the aforementioned lookup table is created and density value for comparison is set, thereby eliminating the adverse effect due to the fluctuation of the process conditions that have undergone sudden changes caused by replacement of the heating member or replacement of a non-woven fabric such as a guide member coming in contact with the film of the cooling/transporting section.
In the predetermined area conforming to the aforementioned density adjustment method, it is preferred to use the portion where the density is 1.0 through 2.0. In the image exposed according to the aforementioned test exposure data, the predetermined area at the tip of the film is preferred to be used for the measurement of density. It is also preferred that the partial area in the formation of the diagnostic image be provided at the tip of the film.
The aforementioned second problem can be solved by the present invention characterized by the following features:
(21) An image processing apparatus comprising:
an exposure section for forming an image by exposure of a film, based on the test exposure data or diagnostic image signal;
a development section for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a measuring section for measuring the density of the film having been exposed by the aforementioned exposure section and developed by the development section;
a calibration section for creating a lookup table for relating the image signal and amount of exposure so as to reproduce on the film the density specified by the diagnostic image data, based on the aforementioned test exposure data and the density of the image exposed and developed on the film according to the test exposure data, wherein the density of the image has been measured by the aforementioned measuring section;
a compensation section for correcting exposure condition in the aforementioned exposure section so that the density of the next film is optimized, based on the difference between the measured density value obtained by exposing the partial area of the film so as to reproduce predetermined density based on the same lookup table as that of diagnostic image in forming a diagnostic image by the aforementioned diagnostic image signal and by measuring the density of the partial area of the film, and the density value for comparison corresponding to the aforementioned predetermined amount of exposure. This image processing apparatus is further characterized by containing a correction section for correcting the density value for comparison based on the measured density value, prior to compensation by the compensation section subsequent to creation of the lookup table by the calibration section.
(22) The image processing apparatus of item (21) characterized in that the aforementioned correction section corrects the density value for comparison based on the measured density value, in the formation of an image within the predetermined time subsequent to creation of a lookup table by the calibration section.
(23) The image processing apparatus of item (21) or (22) characterized in that the density value for comparison is within the range of 1.0 to 2.0.
(24) An image processing method comprising:
an exposure step for forming an image by exposure of a film, based on the test exposure data or diagnostic image signal;
a development step for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a measuring section for measuring the density of the film having been exposed by the aforementioned exposure section and developed by the development section;
a calibration step for creating a lookup table for relating the image signal and amount of exposure so as to reproduce on the film the density specified by the diagnostic image data, based on the aforementioned test exposure data and the density of the image exposed and developed on the film according to the test exposure data, wherein the density of the image has been measured by the aforementioned measuring section;
a compensation step for correcting exposure condition in the aforementioned exposure section so that the density of the next film is optimized, based on the difference between the measured density value obtained by exposing the partial area of the film so as to reproduce predetermined density based on the same lookup table as that of diagnostic image in forming a diagnostic image by the aforementioned diagnostic image signal and by measuring the density of the partial area of the film, and the density value for comparison corresponding to the aforementioned predetermined amount of exposure. This image processing method is further characterized by containing a correction step for correcting the density value for comparison based on the measured density value, prior to compensation by the compensation section subsequent to creation of the lookup table by the calculated step.
(25) The image processing method of item (24) characterized in that the aforementioned correction step corrects the density value for comparison based on the measured density value, in the formation of an image within the predetermined time subsequent to creation of a lookup table by the calibration section.
(26) The image processing method of item (24) or (25) characterized in that the density value for comparison is within the range of 1.0 to 2.0.
(27) A program for using a computer to implement the image processing method described in any of claim 4 through claim 6, characterized by being incorporated in an image processing apparatus.
The third problem of the present invention can be solved by the present invention characterized by the following features:
(31) An image processing apparatus comprising:
an exposure section for forming an image as a latent image on a film based on image data, and for exposing a partial area of the film for image formation with a predetermined exposure amount or with an output exposure amount computed via a LUT with respect to a specified density;
a development section for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a measuring section for measuring the density of the partial area of the developed film;
a density control section for controlling the aforementioned exposure section and/or development section so that the density of the next film to be printed will be optimized, based on the difference between the predetermined density value for comparison and the measured density value, according to the result of measuring the density by the aforementioned measuring section;
a time monitoring section for monitoring the time when the power supply to the image processing apparatus is suspended; and
a compensation section for correcting the control by the density control section, based on the down time monitored by the time monitoring section.
(32) An image processing apparatus comprising:
an exposure section for forming an image as a latent image on a film based on image data, and for exposing a partial area of the film for image formation with a predetermined exposure amount or with an output exposure amount computed via a LUT with respect to a specified density;
a development section for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a measuring section for measuring the density of the partial area of the developed film;
a density control section for controlling the aforementioned exposure section and/or development section so that the density of the next film to be printed will be optimized, based on the difference between the predetermined density value for comparison and the measured density value, according to the result of measuring the density of a partial area of the film by the aforementioned measuring section;
a temperature detection section for detecting the temperature of at least one position on the image processing apparatus when power is turned on; and
a compensation section for correcting the control by the density control section, based on the temperature detected by the temperature detection section.
(33) The image processing apparatus of item (32) characterized in that the development section is equipped with a heating/transporting section and a cooling/transporting section, and the cooling/transporting section is equipped with the aforementioned temperature detection section.
(34) The image processing apparatus of item (32) or (33) characterized in that the temperature detection section detects the temperature of the exposure section.
(35) An image processing apparatus comprising:
an exposure section for forming an image as a latent image on a film based on image data, and for exposing a partial area of the film for image formation with a predetermined exposure amount or with an output exposure amount computed via a LUT with respect to a specified density;
a development section for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a measuring section for measuring the density of the partial area of the developed film;
a density control section for controlling the aforementioned exposure section and/or development section so that the density of the next film to be printed will be optimized, based on the difference between the predetermined density value for comparison and the measured density value, according to the result of measuring the density of a partial area of the film by the aforementioned measuring section;
a time monitoring section for monitoring the time when the power supply to the image processing apparatus is suspended;
a temperature detection section for detecting the temperature of at least one position on the image processing apparatus when power is turned on; and
a compensation section for correcting the control by the density control section, based on the down time monitored by the time monitoring section and the temperature detected by the temperature detection section.
(36) The image processing apparatus of item (35) characterized in that the development section is equipped with a heating/transporting section and a cooling/transporting section, and the cooling/transporting section is equipped with the aforementioned temperature detection section.
(37) The image processing apparatus of item (35) or (36) characterized in that the temperature detection section detects the temperature of the exposure section.
(38) An image processing apparatus comprising:
an exposure section for forming an image as a latent image on a film based on image data;
a development section for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a density control section for controlling the aforementioned exposure section and/or development section in such a way as to offset changes of characteristics in image formation, including those of the aforementioned exposure section and/or development section;
a time monitoring section for monitoring the time when the power supply to the image processing apparatus is suspended; and
a compensation section for correcting the control by the density control section, based on the down time monitored by the time monitoring section.
(39) An image processing method comprising:
an exposure step for forming an image as a latent image on a film based on image data, and for exposing a partial area of the film for image formation with a predetermined exposure amount or with an output exposure amount computed via a LUT with respect to a specified density;
a development step for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a measuring step for measuring the density of the developed film;
a density control step for controlling the aforementioned exposure step and/or development step so that the density of the next film to be printed will be optimized, based on the difference between the predetermined density value for comparison and the measured density value, based on the measurement of the density in a partial area of the film by the aforementioned measuring step;
a time monitoring step for monitoring the time when the power supply to the image processing apparatus is suspended; and
a compensation step for correcting the control by the density control step, based on the down time monitored by the time monitoring step.
(40) An image processing method comprising:
an exposure step for forming an image as a latent image on a film based on image data, and for exposing a partial area of the film for image formation with a predetermined exposure amount or with an output exposure amount computed via a LUT with respect to a specified density;
a development step for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a measuring step for measuring the density of the developed film;
a density control step for controlling the aforementioned exposure step and/or development step so that the density of the next film to be printed will be optimized, based on the difference between the predetermined density value for comparison and the measured density value, based on the measurement of the density in a partial area of the film by the aforementioned measuring step;
a temperature detection step for detecting the temperature of at least one position on the image processing apparatus when power is turned on; and
a compensation step for correcting the control by the density control step, based on the temperature detected by the temperature detection step.
(41) The image processing method of item (40) characterized in that the development step is equipped with a heating/transporting section and a cooling/transporting section, and the cooling/transporting section is equipped with the aforementioned temperature detection step.
(42) An image processing method of item (39) or (40) characterized in that the temperature detection step detects the temperature of the exposure step.
(43) An image processing method comprising:
an exposure step for forming an image as a latent image on a film based on image data, and for exposing a partial area of the film for image formation with a predetermined exposure amount or with an output exposure amount computed via a LUT with respect to a specified density;
a development step for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a measuring step for measuring the density of the developed film;
a density control step for controlling the aforementioned exposure step and/or development step so that the density of the next film to be printed will be optimized, based on the difference between the predetermined density value for comparison and the measured density value, based on the measurement of the density in a partial area of the film by the aforementioned measuring step;
a time monitoring step for monitoring the time when the power supply to the image processing apparatus is suspended;
a temperature detection step for detecting the temperature of at least one position on the image processing apparatus when power is turned on; and
a compensation step for correcting the control by the density control step, based on the down time monitored by the time monitoring step and the temperature detected by the temperature detection step.
(44) The image processing method of item (43) characterized in that the development step is equipped with a heating/transporting section and a cooling/transporting section, and the cooling/transporting section is equipped with the aforementioned temperature detection step.
(45) The image processing apparatus of item (43) or (44) characterized in that the temperature detection step detects the temperature of the exposure step.
(46) An image processing method comprising:
an exposure step for forming an image as a latent image on a film based on image data, and for exposing a partial area of the film for image formation with a predetermined exposure amount or with an output exposure amount computed via a LUT with respect to a specified density;
a development step for developing and visualizing the exposed film;
a density control step for controlling the aforementioned exposure step and/or development step in such a way as to offset changes of characteristics in image formation, including those of the aforementioned exposure step and/or development step;
a time monitoring step for monitoring the time when the power supply to the image processing apparatus is suspended;
a compensation step for correcting the control by the density control step, based on the down time monitored by the time monitoring step.
(47) A program for using a computer to implement the image processing method described in any of claim 9 through claim 16, characterized by being incorporated in an image processing apparatus.